Pokémon Ultra Smut
by ISometimesDoThings
Summary: Pokémon Ultra Sun, but with more smut. There may be many like it, but this one is mine (and therefore the best.)
1. Salis I

**Foreword**

This is a fanfiction based on the storyline of Pokémon Ultra Sun, which I will be writing as I play the game. There are many like it, but this one is mine (and therefore the best of course!) It will be rather closely based on the story from the games, but with much more sex, obviously. This will probably include Poképhillia, rape and incest in later chapters too. I hope you enjoy, comment and favourite too if you like I guess.

It's a little clunky, but I've decided to put (s) and (/s) at the start and end of each section involving smut. You can use CTRL + F to search for them if you desire to skip.

Everything will be written in the first person. I plan to jump perspective between Salis, his twin sister Luna, and perhaps also Lillie for some chapters.

This first chapter ended up following the original Sun and Moon much more closely than Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. The same events still happen, I just think this way around flows a bit nicer, especially for two main characters. I probably won't make this a habit, and after this chapter, things will follow Ultra Sun more closely.

* * *

 **Salis I**

(s)

"Brother!" my sister screamed, less than a second after she slammed open my door. I let my eyes flutter open, pretending she had just woke me up.

"Luna what the hell! You can't barge into my room like that," I said, knowing full well she'd do whatever she wants whether I like it or not.

"Why's that, because you're doing naughty things?" She smirks.

I roll my eyes in an exaggerated manner, just to make sure she could see the gesture from her distance. "No, of course not," I reply, a little too defensively.

"Isn't it a bit warm to be sleeping under a blanket like that?"

"Well, it's all warm and cosy!" I stammer. Ugh, she was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Oh, that's it huh? It's just warm and cosy?" she asks. I go to nod, but then she continues, "Oh okay, pull down the blanket," she demands, gesturing towards my lower body. My heart almost stops. A long second goes by as my mind flickers around, looking for a response that can get me out of this jam. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but she cuts me off with a laugh.

"Okay it's fine bro, you don't have to! Professor Kukui will be here in about fifteen minutes, hurry up here and get dressed so we can head off to get our first Pokémon." Before I could muster a reply, she retreated out of the room. I exhaled, letting out that breath I hadn't realised I was holding. She had given ground, that was nice of her. It's clear she knew exactly what was going on here, I had never been very good at hiding anything from her.

My hand snaked under the blanket to return to my throbbing cock, my sister's intrusion certainly didn't help the situation down there. In my defence, today was an exhilarating day! Not only had we just moved to Alola, but I was also going to get my very own Pokémon. Professor Kukui was going to come and take us to the island's Kahuna, who'll give us each a Pokémon so that we could start the island challenge. I was shaking with excitement when I went to sleep last night, and naturally, I woke up with a mean case of morning wood. I had some time before I had to get up, so I figured I'd deal with it.

I was back to beating it now, and my mind refocused on something for me to jerk off too. I defaulted to that cute gym leader, Misty, who ran the gym in the town where I grew up. I had seen her by the pool in her bathing suit quite a few times, so it wasn't shocking she had made it into my mental wank bank. However, she was back in Kanto; he was an Alolan kid now! My mind searched for something closer to home to jerk off to instead, and of course, it quickly settled on my sister.

My pace under the blanket quickened as I roughly fucked my sister in my mind. Was it narcissistic that I got off to the thought of fucking my twin? Weird? Probably both I conclude, but I didn't care. I had fapped to the image of my lovely sister many, many times, and had long since stopped feeling awkward about it. I wasn't about to let my own mind feel embarrassed over its own thoughts. My sister was hot, and I knew it, but I would never act on these desires of mine.

A few minutes later my hand reached for a tissue, my twin's orgasmic moans echoing through my mind as I got ready to shoot deep inside her. I moaned as I came, and then let myself go limp and just lie there for a few moments. Man, that was satisfying.

(/s)

I was up and dressed and had just stepped into the living area when there was a knock on the door. My mother's Meowth meowed as a tall, buff guy let himself inside. Professor Kukui wore shorts, a cap and a lab coat. More notably, however, was the article of clothing he chose not to wear, a shirt. Kukui looked more like a professional swimmer than a Pokémon professor, and I couldn't help but internally smile at how much different he was than the only other Pokémon professor I had ever met, Professor Oak. My mother turned to greet him, smiling warmly. She seemed notably happier now that she was here in Alola, but I guess it was pretty difficult to worry when you lived here in paradise.

"You must be Salis, great to meet you cousin!" Kukui said, formally offering his hand. I took it and grimaced at the tightness of his grip. He then theatrically dropped to one knee as my mother approached, and kissed her lightly on the back of her hand.

"It's great to see you again too madam," Kukui said with a glimmer in his eye as he rose back to his feet.

I blinked, confused for a second. "You've met before?" I inquired.

My mother turned to me, "Ah yes! It was a long time ago now. I watched him take on the Indigo league Gym Leaders over in Kanto! He was rather impressive."

Kukui laughed, "There's no need to be kind miss, the Elite Four crushed me! Your league is the real deal alright, I'd love to have one of them over here in Alola one of these days." Something behind me caught Kukui's attention, and he gestured towards it. I turned to see my sister; she had undoubtedly snuck in quietly behind me looking almost timid.

"And you must be the lovely lady Luna! Welcome to Alola." Kukui waved both his hands outwards in an odd gesture of greeting.

My sister blushed and returned the odd greeting. "Thanks, good to meet you," she said awkwardly. I almost laughed out loud as I realised what was going on. She had the hots for Kukui! Oh, man, was I going to tease her about this as soon as I could. It was the perfect revenge!

Kukui snapped me out of my plotting. "Anyway cousins, we better head off. The island Kahuna is waiting over in town. He can give you each your very own Pokémon yeah!" I smiled at the thought. Finally, I would have my own Pokémon! It's going to be great.

My sister said nothing, and I just nodded with a grin on my face.

"What you doing standing around you two! Hurry up and get moving, you don't want to keep this Kahuna waiting," my mother said with a smile.

After we grabbed our stuff, we headed off with Kukui. I had forgotten just how hot Alola was during the day was, and leaving the air-conditioned building was somewhat staggering. We followed Kukui up the hill, who seemed to be happily marching around. As we walked, I began some light conversation with my twin, baiting the perfect trap.

"Excited?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"What do you think of the professor?"

"He seems... nice."

"Just nice?" I turned my head so she could see me raise one eyebrow and waggle my ears. "Anything else?" I asked smugly.

"Well yeah, I like his hat!" my sister deflected.

"Ah yes, you definitely just spent the last few minutes staring at his hat-" My witty retort was cut off by an elbow to my ribs. "Okay! Okay," I laughed. It was a small victory, but a victory all the same.

As we crested the hill, the town came into few. I was expecting something small, but this was ridiculous! There was like half a dozen buildings at most, how could anyone call this a town? Kukui waved both hands, which I guess was a thing in this region, to greet us as we approached. Despite practically jogging uphill in this heat, Kukui had hardly broken a sweat.

"Welcome to Iki Town! This is the place people come to worship the guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko." He then gestured to a wooden stage in the town square, "and over there is where we'll find the island Kahuna, Hal-" He cut himself off, having turned and realised the Kahuna was not standing there.

"Hala was supposed to meet us right here!" He turned back to us, "Let's split up and search for clues team. You lovely lady, please search the route to the left, if you will be so kind. I'll check inside, and" -pointing towards me- "you go poke your head into Mahalo Trail on the other side of town." Of course, my job that involved the most walking, but I agreed nonetheless.

I followed the twisting path of Mahalo Trail, keeping an eye out for the Kahuna. I was about to conclude my search and turn back when I saw someone just up ahead. A girl stood with her back to me, looking towards a bridge stretching over a cliff.

"Hey," I said by way of introduction. She turned around clumsily and seemed shocked.

"Help! Help me! Save Nebby!" The girl was dressed all in white in costly looking clothing. She looked completely out of her element. I gazed past the strange girl to the bridge, where an equally-strange looking creature was being attacked by several Spearow. I realised that Pokémon must be Nebby, and had gotten itself into a bit of trouble, I wasn't exactly the heroic type, but even I had a hard time finding Spearow very threatening. I put on my best hero voice and declared "I'll save you Nebby!"

I rushed onto to bridge, keeping a keen eye on my footing. One Spearow swooped down for a peck, but I epically batted it away. The strange creature, "Nebby", panicked nonetheless, and seconds later I found myself engulfed in a strange aura. From there, things happened very quickly. I was falling, and then I was flying? And then I was standing right next to Lillie, clutching the creature in my arms.

The bridge was in pieces, and the Pokémon who saved me stood before us. It nodded at me, and in a matter of seconds, it fled in a stream of light.

"Nebby!" the girl gleefully squeaked, "You saved him! Thanks, mister! Who knows what would've happened without you and that strange Pokémon," she paused and stepped back a little, "My name is Lillie by the way... this is my friend Nebby."

"Hello, Lillie, I just moved here. My name is Salis," I said, bowing slightly unnecessarily formally.

"Oh! You just moved here? Then you're the guy getting your first Pokémon today right?"

"Yeah, well, both me and my sister that is."

"Alright! How about I thank you properly for your help after for you meet the Kahuna?"

I didn't know what she meant by that, and she had said it oddly... seductively? I think that was her trying to be seductive. I was still a little shaken up from, you know, almost dying. Lillie scooped a somewhat irritated Nebby into her bag. As we turned to head back, a sparkly rock caught my eye, lying right where that strange Pokémon had been. I picked it up and crammed it into my pocket before we headed off back down the hill. We made some small talk on the way. She seemed reluctant to talk much about herself but was more than happy questioning me about Kanto. She did, however, pressure me into keeping Nebby's existence a secret, which was not at all concerning!

By the time we were back at the town, we had concluded that the Pokémon who had saved me was mostly likely Tapu Koko, the supposed guardian deity of Melemele Island. Upon looking around town, I found the others had already regrouped at the wooden stage, and were with an elderly, stout man.

"Ah Salis, we found the Kahuna, but it looks like you also found my assistant Lillie," the professor said.

"Good to meet you both, my name is Hala," the Kahuna said, "You're both looking a little worried, is something wrong?"

"Erm yes Mr Kahuna sir," Lillie bowed her head slightly, "Salis was out on the plank bridge, but it collapsed! He was saved by some Pokémon, Tapu Koko I think."

The group went quiet for a second, and I could hear a faint "pe-e-ew" coming from Lillie's bag, Nobody else seemed to notice, however, and at last Kahuna Hala replied.

"That's rather remarkable. Although he's our guardian deity, Tapu Koko can sometimes be... fickle. I'm glad Tapu Koko was moved enough to save you."

"Not only did he save me, but he also left behind this." I opened my hand revealing the sparkling stone we had found.

"Ooh shiny," my sister unhelpfully added. Before I knew it, she had snatched the stone out of my hand. I hoped that she was at least a little concerned that I had almost died, she was probably just trying to put on a brave face to impressive Kukui.

Hala seemed distracted. "Tapu Koko gave you one of those, did he? I've never heard of a trainer receiving a Sparkling Stone before being given their first Pokémon; Tapu Koko must have seen something in you that's for sure."

My sister rolled her eyes, "Oh great, my wimpy brother is the chosen hero, of course."

We shared a good laugh, at my expense as usual, before Hala revealed the three Pokémon we could choose from. First was the grass type, Rowlet. It looked like a ball that someone had drawn an owl face on, and was extraordinarily cute. The next Pokémon was a fire type, Hala introduced them as Litten. The Pokémon naming convention was cringeworthy at the best of times, but "little kitten" was probably one of the worst ones. Litten, however, had a distinctive black and red colour scheme and seemed to be competing with Rowlet in an unofficial cuteness competition. The third of the three was Popplio, the water type Pokémon. It kept a careful distance from the other two and didn't seem very eager to try and sell themselves to potential trainers. Popplio was an adorable blue sea lion, with an almost comically round nose.

Within a matter of seconds, my sister was petting Litten, which was really no surprise. She loved cats, often declaring that she "wanted to pet every cat." She rubbed Litten behind the ear as she asked: "What's his name?" I was mildly impressed and confused at how quickly the self-proclaimed kitten expert had determined the Pokémon's gender.

"He doesn't have a name yet," Hala said in a sombre tone, "these three Pokémon's homes were destroyed in a natural disaster, I found them shortly after and have been hand-feeding them for the past week while they recovered."

"Naww the poor things!" my sister hugged the cat Pokémon to her chest. "Is it really okay for me to have him?"

"But of course! I've been looking for some good people to show them the love they deserve. Unfortunately, I can't raise three active Pokémon in my old age," Hala laughed.

Litten meowed happily as my sister raised him upwards to cuddle him in her arms. She quickly retreated after that with the kitten resting in her grasp. Well, that most definitely narrowed down the choice for me, two left. Rowlet seemed to be doing their best to show off, impressively rotating its head in all kinds of weird ways. In contrast, Popplio hardly acknowledged me, instead he was looking off to the side.

"I choose Popplio," I decide suddenly. Everyone loves an underdog, right? Or erm, undersea lion? Much to my surprise, the Popplio's general demeanour changed in an instant. They seemed both surprised and happy, locking eyes with me and rolling forward.

"Nawww, she's a cute one, any idea what you're going to name her?" my sister asked with a chuckle. Her? How on Earth did Luna determine that just by look at her?

I tried not to look too impressed by her apparent Pokemon expertises and replied, "No, I'll have to think about it."

"This worked out rather nicely indeed," Hala started to explained, "My grandson will be taking the remaining Pokémon. He had already taken quite the shining to Rowlet, but he insisted I let you two take the first pick."

We spent several hours running around Iki Town and playing with our Pokémon. Popplio was extremely easy to get along with, and my twin's Litten seemed friendly enough too. One by one each person left to get on with their own business, my sister and her Litten heading home last, meaning that I was left with Lillie. Lillie had hardly spoken, but as afternoon turned into evening, I felt her tugging at my arm.

"You should start heading home now, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow after all," she stated matter of factly. "But first, come with me." She grabbed my hand, a surprising amount of contact considering how reserved she acted, and lead me back down the hill. I tried to probe for information as to what we were doing, back all she did was a grin. Before long we had passed my house and were walking across a beach, towards a hut near the coast.

"That's The Professor's lab. He knows about Nebby. He's been kind enough to let me stay here and work as his assistant."

We entered the lab, and it was not at all similar to Professor Oak's lab I remember touring as part of a school field trip. Instead of cold and clinical, it was cosy and open planned. Lillie walked across the room and started climbing a ladder. From this vantage point, I could have had a perfect view up her skirt. I did the "moral" thing and averted my gaze; I wasn't really that desperate to get a glimpse of a girl's panties. The ladder led to a tiny loft area, its compactness making the rest of the lab look spacious by comparison.

(s)

"This is my room, sit down," Lillie commanded.

"Yes your highness," I replied sarcastically, but I did as she said nonetheless. There was nowhere to sit, except for the edge of her bed, so I sat there. My eyes were busy scanning the loft, so the hand on my crotch came entirely as a surprise. Lillie was sitting in front me, cross-legged on the floor.

"What are you doing!?" I exclaimed in shock, and a little bit of fear.

"I'm thanking you," Lillie said calmly. I arched an eyebrow and Lillie giggled.

"I'm going to suck your dick," she elaborated, equally as a matter of factly.

"Oh... oh okay..." I replied awkwardly. This was really happening.

"There's no need to be so nervous! Here in Alola, we don't have the same hang-ups about this kinda thing than you guys in other regions. If you wanna fuck someone, you ask them to fuck. It's rather straightforward. Two people casually hooking up for their mutual pleasure is fine here. Sex is not exactly flaunted, but the taboo of it is just not really part of our culture."

This was the most I had heard Lillie talk in one go, and she was justifying wanting to suck my dick. I tried to mimic her tone as I asked, "Do you wanna fuck?"

She giggled, but then her voice took on an apologetic tone. "No, sorry. I've decided to save myself for the right guy, make my first time something special you know? Who knows, maybe that right guy could be you if you know to treat a girl."

I blushed and said nothing.

"I'll happily have a taste though!" she said, starting to undo the front of my trousers. At this point, there are many things I could have done or said. One of these things quickly became the obvious choice. I shut my mouth, leant back, and let the hot girl I had just met suck me off. Before I knew it, my trousers were down, and she was working nimble fingers into my pants. Just before she let my cock free, she looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

"Oh, by the way, try not to be too loud will you? Kukui is probably working down in the basement."

"What?" I began to say, the word quickly turning to a whisper.

"It's fine," she said at speaking volume, "He's always so focused on his work, and this place echoes. We'll be able to hear him coming from a mile away."

Was I really going to go along with this? Of course, I was. My dick was painfully pressing against the fabric by the time Lillie pulled down my pants. It also booped her in the nose as it sprang free, Lillie only laughed and gave it a quick lick. She wasted no time, grabbing the base of my shaft with one hand and engulfing the head in her mouth. I sighed happily and sank into the sheets. That mysterious hot girl I met this morning was sucking me off. She was really into it too. She began thrusting herself up and down my shaft, her tongue flicking across the underside of my rod.

Wet slapping filled the small space as she pleasured me with ever-increasing pace. Her technique was near flawlessly refined, and I concluded that she had to of done this before, probably quite a few times. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer at this feverous pace, so I had to make the most of it.

In what was perhaps the boldest move of my life so far, both my hands found themselves clutching her ponytail, pushing her head up over my dick. In a matter of seconds, her eager mouth was flush with my balls, and I knew that I was going to unload in no time.

"Lillie that's it... I'm gonna cum..." I uttered, glad that I had remembered to warn her even in my lust-stricken state. My grasp on her hair loosened, enough to let her pull back if she wanted to, but she showed no plans of doing so. When my orgasm hit, she plunged the dick as deep as it could go, eagerly encouraging me to cum. And cum I did, in what was definitely the most satisfying orgasm of my life. She drank down my seed and let my softening cock slip from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and climbed to her feet grinning at me.

(/s)

"That was amazing," I said, still somewhat recovering from shock.

"And delicious," she added.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" I asked.

Lillie took a moment to reply, and she did so in a low, dangerous tone. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Eager to gain insight into this increasingly aloof character, I agreed. "Hey, I'm already keeping one of your secrets, right? You can trust me."

"Well okay." She paused to sit beside me, and I took the opportunity to pull back up my trousers. "I grew up in the place. It's in the middle of nowhere. There's nobody there my age, and pretty much nothing to do for fun. It only made sense for me to spend all day killing time with my only friend, my older brother."

She paused, perhaps expecting me to be shocked or disgusted by this bombshell. Instead, I merely asked, "Is incest not taboo in this region?" I was more inquisitive than grossed out, and I hoped she could tell that by my tone.

She laughed, "Oh no, it is. My brother was just starting to go through puberty, and he was scared and confused all the time. Our mother was always very busy, and our father was absent so that just left him and me to figure out how things worked. Predictably, we started spending much more time with each other. We fell into a routine, but somehow made the mature decision not to take it all the way."

I nodded, "fair enough," I said. I really wasn't as surprised as I apparently should've been. We sat and chatted for a bit. I saw yet another side of Lillie to add to my list. The quiet, mysterious girl was hiding a puffy little Pokémon. The incestuous, slutty girl who's more than happy to blow a random guy she had just met. And finally, a sensitive, confused girl who seemed glad to have made another friend.

It was nighttime when she walked me back home. I had been in Alola for just over 24 hours. I had made a friend, gained a partner Pokémon and had my first sexual experience with another person. It was very warm that night, but I was very happy.


	2. Luna I

**Luna I**

It was early evening when I said goodbye to everyone and left Iki Town. My brother was easy enough to get along with, but that other girl was starting to give me the creeps. The professor's assistant had hardly spoken the entire time and just kinda stood there watching. Anyway, I wasn't leaving because I was afraid of Lillie. That would be silly! No, I had other matters to attend to. Tomorrow, Salis and I are to head out on the Island Challenge. The Alola region didn't have gyms like back in Kanto. Instead, it had various trials dotted across the islands; each culminating in a battle against a super powerful totem Pokémon. It sounded pretty neat, but I had something important to attend to at home before I could leave.

I entered our beachside bungalow just as mom was stepping out. She'd been busy unpacking all day and was just now heading to the store to get us all something for dinner. I introduced her to my new Pokemon, Litten, and mom seemed to love him almost as much as I did. He was such a character, so friendly and playful. He was pretty tired after running around all day, so I returned him to his pokéball so he could rest. I waved goodbye to my mom as she left for the store, and headed to my bedroom. I hadn't done any unpacking, there was still a stack of boxes in the middle of the room. Thoughtfully mom had made up my bed for me, so I spread out on that.

(s)

It was strange seeing a bed with just a thin blanket instead of a duvet. I was so used to bundling up to protect myself against the cold. I just lay on top of the blanket and sat up with my back against some strategically positioned pillows.

"Meowth!" my voice sang, "Dinner time!" I chuckled at my own joke. Within seconds my mother's Meowth had navigated from wherever in the house he was before to my room. I smiled, I have trained him well indeed. He jumped up on the end of my bed and crawled towards me on all four paws. He meowed in frustration as he saw that I was still fully dressed.

"Okay okay! Calm down." It had been several days, he was needy. I get that, I was too. Instead of getting completely undressed, I just slipped off my panties and peeled back my skirt. It was good enough for Meowth, he purred and dived in face first. I sighed and melted into the thin sheets. Meowth's tongue was a little rough, but he had gotten very good at using it over the last few months.

The first time I did this was entirely by accident. I had swiped my brother's laptop and navigated to his hidden folder. Salis's wank bank was neatly organised, with subfolders grouping his porn into different categories. It was kinda adorable really, My brother was such a nerd and was into some kinda weird shit. Maybe it should've bothered me, but for whatever reason, it really didn't. I guess this all says more about me than it does him. First, I opened each folder to check for anything new. It took a few minutes of scanning through file names, but I eventually concluded that there had been no more additions since I had last done this. What a shame. I settled on one of my old favourites, an Arcanine really going to town on a cute blonde girl. My hand slipped under the covers, and I began gently teasing myself. I didn't even notice my bedroom gently creak open, or the Pokémon sneak across the room.

The video was just getting to the good part, the foreplay had ended, and the Arcanine was getting ready to mount her with his massive doggy dick. I had sped up my fingering and was lost in pleasure. It had been a while since I had done this, I shared a room with my brother, but he was over at his friend's house or something. I almost didn't notice the cat Pokémon jump up onto the foot of the bed. I just chose to ignore him and kept my attention on the laptop screen. Meowth seemed restless, the laptop was blocking my line of sight to him, but I could feel him moving around my ankles. The shaking of the bed probably wasn't helping.

"Sorry Meowth, I'm almost done," I said, feeling my orgasm build. This was the first time I had masturbated with a Pokémon in the room, but it's not like he could tell anyone right? I heard the purring, but I paid it no mind as a rubbed myself to climax. My legs twitched, and I closed the laptop, staring up at the ceiling and closing my eyes. It was great as always, I was so overwhelmed with satisfaction I almost failed to notice something; the shaking of the bed had not stopped. Once the fog in my mind had cleared up a bit, my eyes narrowed, and I looked over to Meowth. A red rod had sprouted between his legs, and he was humping my leg furiously trying to get himself off. He was working so hard, and the look of frustration in his eyes was palpable. I don't know what I was thinking, but I found myself grabbing him with both hands and dropping him onto my lap. He hissed at first, but the hiss quickly turned into a purr when I wrapped one hand around his dick. I had no clue what I was doing, or why, but in a matter of seconds I was rubbing him off. My other hand gently stroked the fur on his back. I awkwardly jacked Meowth of for a few more minutes, before he squirted all over my hand. Satisfied, and purring cutely, we snuggled up together, and both fell to sleep. Meowth had been sleeping in my room ever since. I had always found it strange why my mom had never named Meowth. I asked her once; apparently, he was found as a stray and only ever responded to no other name. Using his species names seemed very impersonal, but the relationship Meowth and I have is anything but.

I gasped, and my mind snapped back to the present as Meowth skillfully manoeuvred his tongue as deep as he could go. He had gotten more and more skilled over the last few months. I felt him pushing back against my hand, indicating that it was time. I got a good look at Meowth's cock as he began lining himself up. It was a bright red, a little stubby but pronged viciously in the feline way. The barbs had been a bit of a pain at first, but I soon got used to them. Meowth looked up at me, silently asking for permission. I smiled and nodded, and he drove right in. Thanks to his thorough lubrication, it didn't even hurt a bit. My lover's thrusts were erratic; he was much more enthusiastic than usual. Was this really how he became a little over 48 hours of no sex? A stab of pity and shame ran through me, shattering the bliss I was feeling in an instant. I was leaving for my island trial tomorrow. I was hella excited, but it meant this was my last night with Meowth, at least for a little while. Was I replacing Meowth with Litten? Well yeah kinda. But not like it was intentional right? It's just how things worked out.

I snapped out of my pondering as Meowth upped the speed. He was gonna cum soon, and so was I. Meowth never lasted all that long, but that's what foreplay is for after all. I moaned aloud, glad that the house was empty and that I didn't have to worry about keeping it down. Within a matter of minutes, it was over, and I was left warm and happy and panting, snuggling up with Meowth.

(/s)

Mom was home about twenty minutes later but there was still no sign of my brother. He finally arrived just before supper, which in the chaos of moving, and everything else, we had just kinda forgotten about. Salis was quiet, but he seemed happy. We watched our new Pokémon and Meowth play together before we finally sat down to eat. My brother's Popplio seemed somewhat shy and decided to wander off somewhere after chowing down her Pokémon food. Meowth and Litten seemed much more sociable and were constantly chatting about one thing or another all the way through tea. Tired from the day's excitements, I said goodnight to my family and retired to my room. I was lying in my bed when a few minutes later the two cat Pokemon snuck into my room. I saw them come in and smiled as they approached. I bet Litten will be so nice and cosy to snuggle up with.

(s)

They jumped onto my bed, and all I had to do was see the look on Meowth's face to know what was going down. I looked between his legs, and, no surprise, he was sporting an erection. Litten stepped over me to stand on the other side of the bed, and he stood there too with a similar bone between his legs. So this is what they had been plotting! I should have known really.

"You two are naughty little kittens aren't you," I said with an attempted edge of seduction. They were both in position, so I grabbed a dick with each hand. I had expected it to take days for me to get to this point with Litten, but it seemed Meowth had just found a shortcut for me. I was grateful. It felt weird stroking a dick with my left hand as well as my right, but I soon got the hang of it and it became less awkward. The chorus of purrs either side of me was just adorable. Litten began thrusting into my hand while Meowth seemed content letting me do all the work. And work I did. I swapped hands and had a much better time of it; I crossed my arms over my chest and grasped the left dick in my right hand and the right dick in my left hand. With this much less awkward positioning, I quickly settle into a rhythm. The two kittens clearly appreciated my redoubled efforts, purring loudly. The vibrations flowing down my sides were kinda pleasurable and making me a little wet. I stopped stroking with both hands and heard a displeased hiss. I ignored it and grabbed Litten with both hands, maybe a little bit too roughly, and dropped him between my legs.

Litten stared wide-eyed at what was down there for a moment, glancing at me and then back at it a couple of times. He leaned in for a quick sniff and then the gentlest of licks, before pulling back. Luckily Litten seemed to know what he was doing, a second later he was rubbing himself along my slit. I grabbed Meowth and positioned him on my face so that he was straddling my head. I've never been one to waste time, so Meowth's dick was between my lips in a matter of moments. I could feel Litten clumsily attempting to mount me correctly, then he suddenly slipped in all the way, stumbling forward and falling onto me. This was my first time doing this with Litten, and my last time with Meowth for a while, so I had a good reason to show them both a good time. Meowth was no stranger to doing this, he was riding my mouth hard. His kitty cock wasn't big enough to reach my throat but he was filling my mouth nicely. Litten had figured things out and was now thrusting away. This little guy was perfect, his dick was hot and he was so full of energy. He still needed a name, but there was no rush to give him one, this wasn't really the time nor place for a quick brainstorming session.

Neither of them had the best endurance, and I knew it wouldn't be long until it was all over, at least until they were ready to go again. Meowth's claws clutched my hair, as he leaned over to gently lick my forehead. The angle just so happened to make it so I could see Meowth's thrusting dick in the reflection of the coin on his head. Meowth purred and looked at me right in the eyes, before spraying his creamy load down my throat. I was no stranger to the taste, but the saltiness still came as a bit of a surprise. Meowth went limp and fell forward onto my face, but I kept sucking his softening dick. Litten was still pumping away like a champ. The threesome was too much for me, and I came hard and milked Litten's dick for all he was worth. That set Litten off and he squirted his cum into me, adding his load to the residue still there from before dinner. I was red-faced and sweaty. By the time Litten was done, Meowth had hardened again in my mouth. This was going to be a long night.

(/s)

I was woken up by mom bright and early, today was the day. The kitties have all snuggled up either side of me still blissfully sleeping. I reluctantly got up and we ate breakfast and made sure all of our stuff was packed. Salis noticed my somewhat zombified state.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, didn't sleep," I replied and then quickly added "too excited!"

He laughed, "yeah me too. It was very warm as well."

"Yeah, it was. I was very hot and sticky all night."

I smiled at my own wit. Sucker. I then woke up Litten and grabbed my things and got ready to depart. We waved mom goodbye. I stroked Meowth and ensured him I would be back to visit as soon as possible, and then we left. The plan was to head to Hau'oli City, which was just a little way up the coast. There we were to meet up with Hau and Lillie and go get some lunch. I somewhat on Lillie, but Hau seemed nice. Hopefully, I'll be able to talk him into a Pokémon battle at some point today too. I would challenge my brother, but with his starter's type advantage, he might actually win. I'm going to wait until I've done some training or caught some Pokémon, so then I'll actually have some tricks up my sleeve. Salis didn't seem in too much of a rush to go challenge me to a battle anyway. His Popplio was adorable but she didn't look like much of a fighter. Litten, on the other hand, was full of energy and raring for a fight.

While we were passing through the long grass we were predictably attacked by a wild Pokémon, a Yungoos of course. These things seemed to be everywhere. Litten made quick work of it with some well-placed Embers. The kitty had a knack for battling, we were going to destroy so many enemies! But one step at a time, first we needed to train to level up, and eventually, evolve. Wait did Litten have an evolution? I hope so. I also really had to get around to naming him, but nothing sprang to mind. I refused to go for anything unoriginal like "Ember" or "Scar," but I'm not the most creative person ever.

"Do you know what you're going to name Popplio yet?" I prompted.

"Nope! But I have a plan," Salis replied.

Looks like that was all I was getting, not foreboding in the slightest. Another Yungoos appeared but I let Salis handle this one. After a bit of flailing and bubbles going everywhere, Popplio had it taken care of. From then we took turns fighting back the Pokémon, alternating between Litten's quick and aggressive technique and Popplio 's... Popplio technique...

We had been walking for 20 minutes when the trail widened and the ground hardened. In front of us was a street running parallel with the beachfront, and on the right was a building with a red roof. It took me a second to realise it was a Pokémon Center, I had seen plenty in Kanto but this one looked far different. We entered the circular building to find an open plan room with a high, curved ceiling. In front of us was the service desk, to the right was a shop and to the left was a café. We handed our Pokémon off at the front desk, and within a matter of seconds, they were restored to full health. I had seen people have their Pokémon healed hundreds of times, but it made me giddy to think this time I was healing my own Pokémon. After thanking Nurse Joy, we made our way to the cafe and found Lillie and Hau waiting for us. Hau's Rowlet was sitting on the table, munching some berries from a basket. Lillie sat silently, clutching her bag possessively. I sat down next to Hau, my brother taking the seat next to Lillie. I had only talked to both of them briefly the day prior, but I was under the impression Lillie didn't like me very much. Hau, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem befriending anyone, which was also slightly concerning. Hau handed my brother something, and Salis looked at it curiously.

"That rock you found yesterday, do you remember you left it with Hala?"

"Oh I had completely forgotten about that," Salis replied with a shrug.

"Well, that's a Z-Ring. They're quite rare, they allow you to unleash the full power of your Pokémon."

Salis took the gift and thanked Hau. Hau talked on a bit about Z Powers and the vast cultural significance they have here in Alola. I didn't quite understand what it all meant, but I knew that I was jealous.

We ordered drinks and made small talk, mainly discussing our new Pokémon and what we were going to do today. Salis was sitting across from me and didn't seem to be paying too much attention. He also looked out of breath which was strange, the walk from our house hadn't been too bad and we had been seated for a while.

"You alright bro?" I asked.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine, just thinkin' is all," Salis answered, punctuating it with an awkward laugh.

"So..." he began, changing the subject, "the island challenge! Where's the closest trial from here?" My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. I cared much more about the island challenge than whatever my brother was up to, so I turned to Hau expectantly.

"Just north of here, a little up the hill. There's a place called Verdant Cavern. It's a sacred spot and houses the first trial. The trial captain is a friend of my dad's, his name is Ilima. Dad said we might be able to find him at the Pokémon school before we take on the trial," Hau explained. Then Lillie spoke up, in her frustratingly shy voice.

"Okay. You guys go and meet up with Ilima. The professor has me running chores for him again. Hopefully, I'll be back in time for when you take on your first trial."

My brother said nothing, he seemed to be concentrating hard on the drink in his hand for some reason. Hau smiled and suddenly stood up. "Sounds like a plan, but first, I wanna have a Pokémon battle!"

I was quick to swoop in; Hau's starter was weak against Litten,s so this should be a cakewalk. I stood up too and struck an appropriately dramatic pose, "Alright then, I challenge you to a battle!" If I am going to become the very best, I'm going to have to win some battles. Hau is one of the few trainers whose Pokémon is bound to be as weak as mine, seeing as we both only got them a day ago. So this was an excellent place to start.

"I accept your challenge miss! There's a battle pitch outside the Pokémon school next door."

"You two head on out, I'll catch you up! I'm not finished with my drink yet," Salis said quietly.

"Yes... yes me too," Lily added. She had approximately one gulp left in her Tapu Cocoa, but I said nothing.

We found the school right next door to the Pokémon Center. Out the front, just as Hau had said, there was a Pokémon battle pitch surrounded by a metal fence. It wasn't much to look at, but it should serve. I was pondering ways I could capitalise further on my type advantage. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Hey, Hau. How about we get a bet going? Ya know, make things more interesting," I ask, with a sly smile.

Hau raises an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"How about we keep it simple. If I win you owe me a favour. If you win I'll owe you a favour. Deal?" It was the perfect plan. After I beat Hau, I'll get him to help me train Litten. That'll surely give me the edge as we go into the first trial.

"Deal," Hau said after seemingly no thought. I smiled. We stood on opposite sides of the dirt arena. Hau took out his pokéball. Litten, who stood at my feet, eagerly ran out into the pitch to meet his foe as Hau tossed out his Pokémon. Rowlet appeared in a blast of red energy, bowing slightly and clearly loving being the centre of attention. A few people had gathered on the sidelines to watch the battle, but I gave them no mind. This was between Hau and me.

"Litten, get on the offensive!" I order. Litten darts forward, crossing the halfway mark and charging straight at Rowlet. I had realized whilst battling wild Pokémon that offence really was the best defence, especially so with Litten. I didn't think he could take too many hits, but he was indeed faster and stronger than my opponent. I had to use that to my advantage.

"Litten! Use Ember!" I wasn't messing around.

"Rowlet dodge," Hau said. To my dismay Rowlet did precisely that, quickly fluttering upwards causing the spark of fire to miss.

"Litten, Ember again," I said. It wasn't the most creative approach, but it was definitely effective. This second Ember struck home, knocking Rowlet back down to the ground in a cloud of dust. Rowlet was surprisingly quick to recover and launched into a flurry of Pecks at Hau's command. Litten dodged the first few but ending up stumbling backwards and taking several hits. My heart skipped a beat at the fear of losing; Litten seems weak on his legs but more determined than ever.

"Let's finish this! Launch another Ember," I shout and point forward. Litten growls in a way that almost sounded menacing, and shot forth a flame straight at the tired owl. Critical hit. Despite the fact I wasn't the one doing the fighting, I was out of breath.

"Rowlet is unable to battle," a man announces from the sidelines. I smiled, I had won, just as planned! Hau smiled too and returned Rowlet back into their Pokéball. And then... he took out another pokéball.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid! I hadn't even considered him having caught another Pokémon! How could I miss something so obvious? The Pokémon he sent out I recognised as a Pikipek, I had seen them around but had yet to battle one. Sad to say, the flying type made short work of my exhausted Litten, he had really put his all into that finishing blow. It used this strange attack with its voice. It didn't seem too strong at first, but the longer it went on, the more and more Litten struggled to resist it. He collapsed to the ground.

"Litten is unable to battle," the same man said.

"Do you have any more Pokémon?" Hau asks.

"No, that's it," I force a smile, "Well fought Hau."

We shake hands and smile at each other, my cheeks were red with embarrassment, but I endured. A man1 approached, clapping his hands. The guy who had been playing referee in our match. Hau introduced him as Ilima, the trial captain himself. He said that we had fought well and he was looking forward to our trial. The professor was there too, and the four of us chatted until my brother eventually showed up. Regrouped, the professor wanted to show us around the rest of the city. Hau didn't mention the favour I owed him, but I had no doubt that he'd think up something. Despite losing, I remained positive, and we had a good time exploring the city. Towards the end of the tour, we were discussing getting some malasadas, when these two guys approached us

"Yo yo check it!" one announced.

"Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!" the other added. Were they... were they rapping? Was that their greeting? They stepped right up to my brother.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over that Z-Ring? Boss'll want that swag."

Ilima rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Don't let these guys threaten you, Salis. They're Team Skull, they hate the Island Challenge and everyone who takes part. They're pathetic."

"Yeah let's check these fools!" Hau added, we'll teach them to not get in the way of anybody's Island Challenge."

Despite Hau's brash words, both of our Pokémon are still recovering from a duel, Ilima stepped back with no apparent intent to send out a Pokémon, so it was all down to my brother's Popplio. Salis gritted his teeth, and Popplio launched into battle. The Team Skull guy sent out a Zubat, who didn't look too eager to battle. Popplio was a clumsy battler, lacking the strength or the precision of my Litten. But this Team Skull guy was on a whole new level of awful, and the battle hardly lasted a minute. He returned his defeated Pokémon with a look of shock. "No fair, for real!" he shouted, "Lol oh well, we don't need ya wack little ring anyway. Wouldn't even take 'em if you gave 'em to us! Yeah, that's right." The two of them then ran away ridiculously flailing their arms. I looked to Ilima, not entirely sure if what had just happened had been real.

Ilima shrugged, "Yeah that's Team Skull. They think they're the big men of the region, but them punks are little more than a nuisance. None of them can hardly hold a candle to a real crime syndicate like Team Rocket." After that bewildering experience, we entered the malasadas place and sat down. I sat next to Hau, besides maybe my brother he was the person I felt the most comfortable around. Hau devoured his malasadas, and mine was pretty delicious too.

"So our bet..." I say, it was a bit strange for me to be the one to bring it up but someone had to. "Any idea what favour I owe you?"

Hau shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Haven't had a chance to think about it I guess."

I have never been one to beat around the bush, and that wasn't about to change. My voice lowered almost to a whisper, I leaned over and asked: "How about I suck your dick?" Hau shyly shrank a bit and spluttered on a piece of malasadas. Despite this, he still managed a nod.

"Okay," I smiled, "not now of course, but soon." I popped a malasadas into my mouth and chewed it slowly.


	3. Lillie I

**Lillie I**

 **(s)**

We sat in the cafe, Salis and I. Hau and Salis's sister had just gone running off to have a Pokémon battle. I was kinda curious to get a measure of their strength, but I was a little busy. Salis's eyes were glazed over slightly as he stares intensely at the table.

"I can't believe you're doing this.." he muttered, audibly out of breath.

"Me neither to be honest," I replied.

"My sister was sitting right there..."

I stay quiet for a moment, my hand freezing its movements too. "Yeah, she was. So... so do you like her?" I punctuate the question with a quick squeeze and begin to move my hand once more.

Salis sputters and looks at her, flustered. "No... no! She's my sister."

"You're terrible at lying, you know that?"

Salis didn't reply. Instead, he tried to stifle a groan. He was like putty in my hands... or hand, in this case. It really was rather adorable. The handjob had begun a few minutes after Salis had sat down. I hadn't really planned it, it had just started with a cheeky squeeze through his trousers. It turned into a bit of a grope and then escalated from there as my fingers worked to undo his flies. Salis gave another paranoid look around the cafe, but nobody was close enough to notice what was going on. After a few moments, his eyes locked with mine and he relented with a shy smile.

"You're evil," he merely comments.

"I know." I give him another squeeze and then add, "I'm a liar too." He's too busy trying to stifle a moan to reply, so I elaborate unprompted. "You know I said the professor had me running chores? Yeah, I lied. Kukui told me about another way to get to Ruins of Conflict. I've gotta take Nebby to see Tapu Koko."

It took him a several seconds to compose himself, but to his credit, he successfully executed a legible reply. "Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself. I know I got myself in trouble yesterday, but I'll be more careful. Nebby won't be coming out my bag for even a moment. If you came with me, you would miss the festival tonight. It's an important part of Alolan tradition; I don't want my problems getting in the way of your island challenge." My handjob had faltered while I thought through my words but now I was done I amped up the speed.

"So you're not going to make me come?" he asks dumbly. I'm not sure if he intended the joke or not, but I couldn't resist.

"Oh... I'm going to make you cum."

And in a matter of minutes, I had kept that promise. I used a strategically-positioned napkin to catch the spunk and thus avoided making a mess of the underside of the table. Salis looked at me wearily, probably not quite believing I had just made him cum in public the day after I met and sucked him off. Never in my life had I been half this daring, but something about Salis really was bringing out a new side of me. My brother was far too paranoid for us to ever do something half this risky at home. He was mortified at the prospect of Mother finding out that her only son and only daughter were practically fucking each other on a daily basis. Wicke might have known, she was more astute than she let on. The lady had never mentioned a word about it if she did know, for which I will always be grateful.

 **(/s)**

"We should tell the others," Salis said, "about Nebby!" he quickly added.

I thought about it for a minute. "The fewer people who know about Nebby, the better. I haven't told you this, but bad people are after him, and he can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Nebby insists on staying with me, and I think he has some kind of purpose. That's what I want to find out from Tapu Koko."

He nods in understanding, but then quietly, almost embarrassingly says, "I'm not very good at keeping secrets from my sister though." He blushes. I don't know if there's a certain "secret" running through his mind right now, but it's enough to make him turn away.

I decided to give him this one. "Okay, we will tell Luna and Hau, I'm certain they can be trusted. Let's tell them before you take on your first trial. Hopefully, I'll be back before then okay?"

The boy looks relieved by the fact he won't need to keep things a secret from his sister for too long. It might be an excellent way to build or some trust between Luna and me too.

"Okay, go catch up with them, I need to head off." We share a quick hug and then go our separate ways outside the Pokémon Center. I casually tossed a soiled napkin into the trashcan as I walk past.

I begin the journey to the Ruins of Conflict, Tapu Koko's domain. It's not all that far to walk, but the afternoon Alolan sun is beating down, and the journey is exhausting. It also started to get a bit bored after a while, the Alolan ridge was pleasant and all, but it all got pretty repetitive after a while. I would have Nebby lick me while we walked, but that's how the little scamp managed to get himself into trouble back on Mahalo Trail. I'm glad that Salis was there to save him, them Spearow looked nasty. Sometimes I think I might be the only person in the world who's not all that fond of Pokémon. Besides Nebby, of course, Nebby is harmless. Salis's Popplio seems friendly, the kinda Pokémon I might actually be able to get along with. Not at all like his sister's Litten, despite only being small I could already tell he was just a little brat, destined to transform into a short-tempered fire throwing brat. Luna herself though, well, she was something else. The twins looked incredibly similar. They both had black hair and cold grey eyes, if they swapped clothes, I would struggle to tell them apart. Luna even had her hair cut short in a tomboyish manner. She looked utterly adorable.

Just thinking about Luna has got me all riled up. Her brother is clearly competent yet kinda awkwardly cute, he might very well be the one. But she... she is fierce. Calculating, and almost malicious cunning. And she's determined, you can see it in the confident manner that she stands. I'm curious how her Pokémon battle against Hau went, but I think it's safe to assume she and Litten have thrashed him by now. In all, I'm not sure what I even think about Luna. I've only known her for a day, but part of me already sees her as a rival, there's an unspoken battle for Salis's attention. She might be his brother, but there was chemistry between the two of them, that was obvious to anyone who has seen it before. He liked her, that was clear. Part of him actively sought her attention, while pretending to be impartial. I can't say for sure, but I think she likes him too. She does not yet come to terms with her attraction, however, still being held back by the taboos that society has inflicted her with.

Or so I think. When I was growing up on the Aether Paradise, there was not much to do. Especially for a little girl who was too terrified to go near the Pokémon. All I did was watch the people who worked there, I studied them. I like to think over the years I've come to understand how the humans behave. Yet despite this, I didn't notice my own mother's slow descent into insanity until it was far too late. I remembered Gladion breaking down in tears when he first realised we were losing her just like we lost Dad. It took me a while to accept that he was right and once I had, I knew I couldn't stay there any longer.

I blinked a few times. Ugh! This always happens whenever I'm alone with my thoughts. At least when I'm around Salis or Luna or Hau, I can forget about everything for a while, but the moment I'm alone, it all comes flooding back. What was I thinking about before that? I can hardly remember.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside the Ruins of Conflict. Nebby had a destiny, and I was not going to leave until I found out. I march into the ruins, but they're not what I expected. After some inspection, I find that cuboid boulders are blocking the path. I think it's some kinda puzzle.

"Hey Nebby, we don't have time for this, could you teleport us pass?"

The second I spoke the words I blinked and found myself the other side of the room. Nebby always freaked me out whenever he used his power. He's clearly incredibly strong, he managed to teleport is both all the way from the Aether Paradise to Melemele Island after all. I took a deep breath and cautiously stepped into the passageway beyond. I hear a strange splashing sound being echoed and distorted by the smooth stone walls. I creep into the deepest chamber. The room has a high ceiling with two staircases swooping up to a second floor on either side. It's not exactly grand or ornate, but it certainly feels sacred. Elegant floral displays are framed by broken stone pillars around the edges of the room. It feels timeless and takes my breath away. And then I spot him, right ahead of me. The spirit of the land, Tapu Koko himself! The guardian deity of Melemele Island. He's sophisticated, he's elegant, and he's... my jaw drops. He's got one hand wrapped around his dick.

 **(s)**

I freeze in place, having no idea what I should do. Tapu Koko doesn't notice me at. First, he's really concentrating on what he's doing. His left clawed hand is awkwardly wrapped around his orange deity cock. He's stroking up and down at a brisk pace, but clearly in some discomfort because of his strange proportions. I almost laugh aloud. An entity as almighty as Tapu Koko cannot even masturbate in comfort. What should I do? Should I leave? I'm still frozen with indecision when the deity happens to raise his gaze and notice me. I grimace and waggle the fingers of one hand in a half wave. Several emotions flash across the Pokémons face. Embarrassment, fear, confusion. After a moment he settles on anger.

I realised that things are about to go very bad. In an instant, I've dropped to my knees and brought my hands out in front of me in a clasp.

"Oh, great guardian!" I tone, "please forgive me! It was not my intent to interrupt you. "I came seeking wisdom, I hold nothing but love and praise for you!" Was I laying it on a bit thick? Probably, but coming off overzealous was definitely preferable to being obliterated. I try to stay cool, but I can't help but shiver in fear. Do guardians kill people who displease them? I can't hold his gaze, but I think the anger has drained from his eyes.

In a sudden burst of movement, he throws himself forward off the ledge. He lands on his feet, sending an intense shiver through the chamber. As he lands his cock bobs down and then up almost comically. Of course, I do not dare laugh. I don't dare run or rise to my feet. I close my eyes, hands trembling. My only hope is that perhaps Nebby could teleport us out of here. I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die because I literally caught a demigod with his pant's down.

With my eyes closed in fear, I hear echoey footsteps as he approaches. A few seconds later I can feel his presence looming over me. All is silent for a moment, With a sudden wet slap, something boops my nose. After a moment I open my eyes, and I'm not too surprised at what I see. Inches from my face is the deity's rock hard dick. I look past it and at his face, and he's wearing a smug smirk. Of course, that's what he wants, what was I expecting? I suddenly feel a little silly for fearing for my life moments before. I smirk back up at him and lean into gently licking up his throbbing length. Man, he's one needy demigod that's for sure. I find myself curious to see how much teasing I could get away with, but I think better of it. Sexual frustration was a powerful feeling, and Tapu Koko was a powerful being.

I engulf the head of his cock and begin to suckle gently. Instantaneously Tapu Koko starts to moan, almost purring like a Litten. I draw my lips into a tight seal and let my tongue explore every inch. I realise I'm more like my mother than I'd care to admit, we both have a desire to please. She doesn't quite do it in this manner as far as I'm aware. I slurped as I let his hot rod slip into my throat. One of his hands comes around to nestle on the back of my head. Almost disappointingly, he doesn't apply any pressure to force me onto him, but I decide to take that as a sign that I was doing a good enough job to not require him to intervene. I take him deeper, diligently sucking him off just like I had done many times before. I had done this with my brother, Gladion, numerous times before. I grew pretty good at it over the years, or so he insisted whenever he shot a load down my throat. I'm glad I had gotten some practice in more recently though, having sucked Salis off just yesterday. Tapu Koko's shaft was definitely larger than both of them, but I was managing okay.

I heard a soft hum, and a tingle of electricity rushed down my didn't hurt but was maybe a little annoying. I wonder if the Tapu was consciously doing it or can he not control it? Either way, I ignored it and pivoted him as deep as I could manage. I hadn't quite taken the entire length, but I think it's close. I look at Tapu Koko to try and gauge his mood. He looks relaxed, with an almost easy-going smile and a glint of bliss in his vibrant eyes. I smiled or attempted to given the thick cock in my mouth.

I feel relaxed as I bob my head up and down. He's not a mean god; he's not malicious. He was just horny as fuck and needed a hand is all. Horniess must be contagious or something, because with me not even realising my hand is inching up my skirt and making a beeline for my panties. I keep up the blowjob as a pull my panties down around my ankles. Tapu Koko's other hand comes around and plants itself on my head, pushing me onto him ever so gently. My right-hand fumbles to unzip the duffle bag I'm still wearing.

Nebby zipped out, simultaneously confused and delighted to be involved. It didn't take the weird Pokémon too long to get a grasp of what was going on. I soon felt his soft tongue peck at my pussy. I had discovered the wonder that is Nebby's tongue one of the first nights I stayed with the Pokémon Professor. I was secretly hoping the Professor would ask for some sort of payment in exchange for his hospitality, and I could offer myself like the slut I was destined to become. Unfortunately, or thankfully depending on how you look at it, the Professor was the kind of person to never dare of even think such a thing. It did not take me long to seek pleasure elsewhere, and Cosmog was undoubtedly up to the task. He didn't have any genitals, but his surprisingly long, glowing yellow tongue fit my needs nicely.

The wiggly appendage slips deep into me, causing me to moan into the dick in my mouth. The vibrations cause a pleasured moan to seep out of Tapu Koko in turn. The shrine was flooded with moans of passion and wet slapping; echoing off the stone walls and throughout the shrine. The Guardian was getting close, I could tell by the glazed look in his eyes. I took him deep in my throat and let the vibrations rumble through him. The air stings with static but I hardly notice it dance along my skin. I drag my mouth back along the dick, sucking the head almost gingerly. I jack him off with one hand. In less than three pumps he cums, shooting his seed straight into my mouth. I swallow his load. It tastes surprisingly unremarkable, not much different to my brother's. Nebby zips up from between my legs and I embrace him in my arms as I catch my breath.

 **(/s)**

Tapu Koko helps me back to my feet, looking rather sheepish. I think he regrets making me do that, but I didn't mind at all. He quickly bows in front of me, perhaps silently asking for forgiveness.

"Great Tapu Koko, it has been my pleasure to serve you," I intone, "but me and my friend Nebby have travelled her as we seek your wisdom." Tapu Koko raises an eyebrow at me, so I continue. "Nebby is an unidentified species of Pokémon we call a Cosmog. Kahuna Hala believes Nebby has a great destiny to fulfil and directed us here for counsel."

Tapu Koko appraises Nebby, looking him up and down. Nebby stares back at him with a goofy grin and makes a poofy noise. Suddenly, Tapu Koko flails his arms and looks flustered. Recognition flashes across his face, as he scrambles to direct us to a tapestry at the back of the room. It depicts two symbols, one resembling a sun and the other a moon. In the middle, is a figure which vaguely resembles Nebby. Music notes are written underneath it. I open my bag and get out my diary, the only paper I have on me. I copy the image down into the back of the book, making sure to not miss any details.

When I was younger, mother forced all sorts of instruments into my hand. I had enough of a grasp of music theory to recognise that this was not a completed melody, the sound such music would intone would hardly pass for a beat.

I thank Tapu Koko, and we stand awkwardly for a moment. Eventually, we shake hands, and I turn to leave. On my way out, I noticed a small pile of familiar rocks stacked up by the door. "Sparkling Stones" as the Kahuna calls them

"Mind if I take one of these?" I ask. Tapu Koko folds his arms in front of him and replies with a quick nod.

It's late evening, and I'm almost back at the Professor's hut where I plan to stay the night. The festival has just finished, and people are flooding home. I'm too tired to deal with social interaction, so I make a beeline straight for the beach. That is until two strange figures makes me stop in my tracks. They both were protective white suits like they work in a nuclear power plant. Pale skin is partially obscured by opaque visors. One has purple hair, and the other has orange, who I think is a woman. I didn't exactly mean to eavesdrop, but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"So you say these people worship a Pokémon as if it's some kind of benevolent god?" the women asks

The man gives a stiff nod, "according to my research yes."

"That's most interesting. These people's conventions are so strange in this land of light. Nobody worshipped the Blinding One."

"These rituals of there's holds power though. That's not something we can discount so soon."

"Affirmative."

They notice that I've stopped walking, so I quickly make myself scarce.

"You there! Little girl!" one shouts. I break out into a sprint down the hill, luckily they do not pursue. I'm exhausted by the time I make it to the lab, Kukui practically has to catch me as I stumble through the door. I don't know who those people were, but they gave me the creeps!

I relay today's events to Kukui, skipping out the part with the sneaky handjob of course. By the time I'm done, I'm too tired to speak any longer, so I pardon myself and head off to bed.


	4. Salis II

**Salis II**

I had never heard of a malasadas but my god they are delicious. I was seated next to the Professor and Ilima who were chatting about something or other while I enjoyed a large malasadas. Hau and Lillie were sitting on another table adjacent to us. They were talking a little too quietly, I wouldn't be surprised if Luna were plotting against me or something, to be honest. Oh well, I always have time to be paranoid about my sister's evil schemes later, I gotta get something else outta the way first.

Popplio sat on the table in front of me, timidly nibbling a special pokémalasadas. I opened my bag and slipped my notebook out. I'd usually use my laptop exclusively over pen and paper, but for this particular task, it seemed more appropriate. Whenever I thought of a cute name, I made sure to note it down. In less than two days I had already compiled a list of twenty names or so. Some of them were good, others not so much.

"Hey Popplio , mind having a look at this for me?" I ask the Pokémon in front of me. I was hoping she would be a bit more confident after kicking the ass of them Team Skull jerks, but she was just as cautious as ever. I wonder if she trusted me yet. I guess apparently I didn't even trust my own sister yet. How could I expect Popplio to trust me? Dismissing the thought, I gesture towards the page in front of me.

"I've been trying to come up with a name for you," I gulp, slightly embarrassed out of fear of judgement. "I'll read through them, and you tell me what you think, okay?"

I point at the first name on the list. "Poppy?" She shakes her head. I cross the name out. "Evelyn?" She shakes her head. I cross the name out. "How about Lucian?" She shakes her head, the name is crossed out. "Michelle?" No. Crossed out. "Bubbles?" No. Crossed out. "Euripides" She laughs at that one. I cross it out. "Johanna?" No. I cross it out. We go through about a dozen more possible names, None of them seems to impress her very much, and it seemed she was going to go on without a name forever. I got to the last name on the list, already coming to terms with my failure. "Okay and my last name, Cookies." I begin to cross the name out before Popplio even moves, I'm shocked and almost drop the pen when Popplio gives a simple nod and smiles.

"Cookie? Really?" honestly it wouldn't have been my first choice, but I was happy to finally find something she was happy with. "Cookie? Yeah okay, Cookie!" We cuddle a bit and then finish our food. Afterwards, the Professor tells us that there's a festival later this evening, to honour Tapu Koko. Apparently, Luna, Hau and I were also expected to have a Pokémon battle during said festival! Great, another thing for me to worry about. We step outside, and I find myself wondering how Lillie is doing. I hope she's okay, maybe I should have insisted that I went with her. I like Lillie, but she confuses me a little bit. How can someone be both so timid and bold? Both reserved and scandalous? She truly is pretty baffling. From what little I know about her upbringing, it all sounds pretty weird. Her mom sounds like a control freak, and of course there's that whole incest thing she has going on with her broth—

"Hey bro!" Luna calls. "We're hitting up the shops, wanna come?"

"Shopping, with you?" I exaggerate an eye roll as much as physically possible, "I thought this was paradise, not hell."

"I'll come!" Ilima offers enthusiastically.

My twin flashes a cheesy smile, "It's a date."

"Great great! I can show you all of the best shops, there's this place that does the most gorgeous scarves." He and my sister then practically gallivant away, leaving the Professor, Hau and myself. The Professor soon dismisses himself, he needs to get back to Iki Town to help prepare for the festival. He also teases a surprise for us that he's working on. I don't like surprises, but I smile and tell him I'm looking forward to it. This is the first time I've been left alone with Hau, and I suddenly feel a little awkward.

"So wanna go train or something?" Hau asks casually.

"Yeah, yeah okay, let's go train," I reply, trying my best not to sound nervous.

Hau knows the area pretty well and tells me about a garden in the middle of Hau'oli city which is usually brimming with wild Pokémon. On the way, we made slightly stiff smalltalk.

"Have you named your Pokémon yet?" I ask. Rowlet is sitting on Hau's shoulder. The owl's head is rotated 180 degrees around, and he's watching me as we walk.

"I'm thinking of calling him Pepper. He's definitely peppy, dontcha think?"

"Yeah Pepper fits him pretty well from what I've seen. He really did hold his own in that battle earlier despite having that type advantage."

Hau rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, glad I had Pikipek to finish 'em off too."

"I guess we'll be battling at the festival later huh?"

"Yep, that's right! That's why I thought we could sneak in some training now, I don't want you or Luna breaking my win streak after all!" Hau laughs quickly, and I can't help but smile. With that, we arrive at a red gate and a garden beyond. The patch of greeny looks right at home in the middle of the bustling seafront town. Pokémon can be heard scurrying around the area.

The awkwardness faded quickly as we trained our starter Pokémon. It seemed to be impossible to be uncomfortable around Hau. He must of been the most chilled out person I have ever met. He told me all about Alola; places we should go, things to do and Pokémon we should catch. There was a lot of cool Pokémon in this small area too; Abra, Magnemite and— was that a shiny Meowth?! I freaked out a little upon seeing the oddly looking feline. Unlike mom's Meowth, and every other Meowth I had seen before, this one was a light bluish-grey instead of that creamy colour. Hau practically fell over in laughter in response to my reaction. Apparently, that's a species of Meowth only found here in Alola, and they're pretty common at that. I blush and feel the awkwardness returning, but Hau shrugs and says it's a common mistake, hell he had never even seen a "Kantonian" Meowth in person before.

I was tempted to try and catch a Pokémon, but I had precious few pokéballs and had not yet won any money to buy more. The only Pokémon I did attempt to capture was an Abra, who broke out and teleported away without even a wiggle. Hau was sticking to his two Pokémon for now too. Apparently, only one was allowed in the battle tonight anyway. Cooking was doing pretty well defeating the wild Pokémon, but at this point, she was at a considerably higher level than them. Rowlet was showing off too, unafraid to unleash his superior strength in a flurry of razor leaves. Cookie learned a new move, aqua jet. She smiled with glee as she throws herself through a torrent of water at unrivalled speed and elegance. Perhaps she'll make a fighter one day...

Over an hour later, we decided it was time to head back to Iki Town for the festival. First, we visited the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon. Cookie had grown much stronger in such a short time, maybe I actually stand a chance in the battle. I tell myself that I don't care if I win or lose, but part of me would really love to thrash Luna. Her Litten may be more overtly powerful than Cookie, but I'll show her that power isn't everything. Or not, who knows exactly how things are going to play out.

We stepped out the Pokécenter, Hau walking a few paces in front of me. He was chatting about something or other, so he was entirely oblivious to the chaos charging down the street. A bull Pokémon is barreling its way down the road and heading right for us. Thinking fast, I grab Hau by the hem of his shirt and harshly yank him back onto the pavement alongside me. The Pokémon charges past seconds later, shortly followed by an exhausted-looking yet surprisingly fast Hala. Hau is bewildered for a moment, before taking a deep breath and laughing to release the tension.

"Thanks," he says, breathlessly. "Looks like papa's Tauros is running amok again. He sometimes gets agitated when there are lots of people around." Hau rubs the back of his neck and then pretends he didn't almost just get ran over by a charging bull. Fair enough.

We met up with Ilima and Luna on the way out of town. They were in a good mood; both chucking to some unspoken inside joke. Luna was wearing a new outfit, a cute blue tank top.

"Nice top!" Hau said enthusiastically in a way of greeting.

"Thanks," Luna replies with a grin, "you ready for the battle?"

"Heck yes I'm ready," Hau proclaimed with a fist pump.

The two continued their banter during the walk to Iki Town, I stayed mostly quiet. I just enjoyed watching Litten and Popplio play in the warm amber glow of the setting sun. I'm glad the two of them got along well, like Luna and I I guess. Despite the disturbing sort of rivalry we have going on, my sister and I have always got along. We hardly fought when we were younger, we always seemed to be on the same side. In school, she always acted like a big sister to me despite us being the same age. I've always been pretty shy, and she was the outgoing one.

Iki town looked amazing! Tiki torches lined the streets underneath a crisscross of banners and wind chimes. Nobody else seemed to be appreciating the exterior decorating talent on display; Luna and Hau were too busy making pre-fight boasts. The streets were packed with people. There must have been more people out on the streets today than the entire population of this town. I didn't really do crowds, but it was nice to be in a group. We grabbed some drinks, stood around and just enjoyed the festival atmosphere. A tired looking Hau showed up eventually, having calmed down his raging Tauros. At his signal, it was time for the traditional battle to begin, a little bit later than planned.

We were beckoned over to the same wooden decking where we had received our starter Pokémon. The crowd gathered around the well-lit platform, all eyes were on us. Kahuna Hala introduced us to the audience. Afterwards, in honour of Tapu Koko, the battles began.

The first battle was between Hau and me. We stepped up to the plate and awaited the signal.

"Salis! Hau! By the traditions of Melemele island, your Island Trial officially begins! The best way to celebrate the start of a journey is with a Pokémon battle of course. One Pokémon each. The battle ends when either Pokemon is unable to battle. And with that, let the fight begin!"

Rowlet hopped off Hau's shoulder and gambolled across the wooden decking into the centre of the arena. Cookie didn't have a fancy entrance planned, so she just trudged forward in acknowledgement of the battle beginning. Rowlet fluttered ahead in a flurry of feathers. I was aware that one critical hit from a super effective attack could knock out poor Cookie. While we were training earlier, I made sure to memorise Rowlet's moveset. Tackle, growl, peck and razor leaf. The attack that concerned me the most was, of course, was razor leaf.

Not missing a beat, Hau commands Rowlet to use razor leaf, but I direct Cookie to dodge before the words even left Hau's mouth. Rowlet paused it's approach to flap his wings and unleash a torrent of spiky leaves. Cookie is well out of the way of the attack and returns fire with her disarming voice. The sound is almost impossible to dodge, and Rowlet visibly quivers due to the high-pitched singsongy notes. Okay good! Good start! The crowd cheers as the counterattack hits. I was right, everyone does love an underdog.

The two Pokémon manoeuvred around each other, dodging one another's attacks. Again the flurry of leaves came, but this time Cookie was too slow. The razor leaf battered Cookie to the ground, hitting her hard. The crowd cheered as she collapsed forward, splaying her front paws forward across the wooden ground. Rowlet squawked with glee, fluttered backwards and turned to face the group. With a sweeping bow, he met his adoring audience, Soaking in his 60 seconds of fame, Rowlet didn't notice the sea lion creeping towards him. When Rowlet finally turned his head 180 degrees to look behind him, it was too late. Bursting forward in a torrent of water, Popplio slammed into him hard enough to fling him off the stage and into the audience. Rowlet was unable to battle. The fickle crowd went wild with the unexpected turnabout. Cookie, suddenly aware of all the attention she was getting, sly removed herself from centre stage and approached me.

"You did great Cookie! Well done!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. Hau and I shook hands and removed ourselves from the stage. Hau was as friendly and pleasant as ever, the loss didn't even phase him. We went to one end of the stage to have our Pokémon healed, and I was told to step off while Hau stayed in. I think both Cookie and I were relieved to remove ourselves from the centre of attention. Mom greeted me and congratulated us on our victory, and we went to get some street food before the next bout. I told mom what I had done today (obviously I left out the handjob from Lillie), I was eating something called shave ice, which as far as I could figure out was basically syrupy ice when the second fight began.

Hala announced the fight. Luna vs Hau, Litten vs Rowlet. I could tell that Luna wasn't going to lose for a second time today. The match was over in an instance. Rowlet unleashed his usual torrent of leaves, but Luna commanded Litten to run straight through them. The attack hit of course, but it was not very effective, so Litten was hardly slowed down. At Luna's command, Litten's mouth began to sear with flames: the battle was over in one fiery chomp. There was nothing Rowlet could do to defend against the fire fang, and thus he was unable to battle. Luna looked smug, and she took a bow for the crowd. Hau rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and smiled. They approached, scooped up their Pokémon, and took them to get healed up.

Before I knew it, Luna was dragging me up on stage for the third and final battle. Alright, I took a deep breath. I defeated Hau against the odds right? Luna should be no problem. Hala gave the same introduction, but emphasised that this was the final round. A prayer began dedicated to Tapu Koko, asking him to protect the people and Pokemon of Melemele Island.

And with that, the battle begins. Cookie, who's at my side, strides forward, hoping to get it over with. Luna gives no command to Litten. Instead, she tosses out a pokéball.

Out of the red blur comes the instantly recognisable shape of Bulbasaur, one of the starter Pokémon back in Kanto.

"What! How?" I ask, jaw dropping.

Luna smirks, with an almost impalpable level of smugness.

"Did you really think Ilima and I spent all them hours shopping? Oh no, not at all! After we had hit up a few shops, I had him show me all the best training spots on Route 2. He showed me something else as well. The Pokédex of this region has a rather nifty feature, Island Scan. He used his Pokédex to scan for any nearby rare Pokémon. Just my luck, a wild Bulbasaur happened to be nearby!"

Well, this was annoying. Back in Kanto Bulbasaur was always my favourite starter! Luna was all over Charmander of course. I stalled a bit longer while I thought this through.

"How'd you catch him?" I ask.

"We bought pokéballs of course, Salis, Kinda the basics of being a trainer there. Buddy didn't need much convincing to join my team though, we instantly became friends!"

Alright, let's see here. "Buddy" really was a perfect counter. As a grass and poison type, Neither of Cookie's strongest moves were very effective. I can also expect Buddy to have poison and sleep powder, so I'll have to be careful not to—

"Buddy, use sleep powder!" Luna instructs.

Cookie doesn't have time to dodge, and the sparkly powder gentle descends down around her. She yawns, takes a few steps forward, and slumps peaceful down to the ground. Well shit ermm, well now I can just—

"Buddy, vine whip!" Luna commands.

Oh, come on that's just brutal. The sleeping Popplio is whacked square on with the super effective attack, Luckily, Cookie wakes up. Alrighty, now I—

"Buddy, use sleeping powder!" Luna commands again, with a laugh.

"Cookie, aqua jet upwards!" I say, without thinking about it too much.

Cookie follows the instruction and shoots up into the air. The sparkly powder is brushed off to the side by the blast of water. Now that Cookie was several meters off the ground, I realised that I should have planned ahead.

"Use pound Cookie!" I announce. I raise my arm and point and put much more convention into the words than I actually feel.

"Vine whip Buddy, again!" Luna doesn't miss a beat and mirrors my same pointing gesture. Cookie, who is currently stylishly falling into Buddy, is exceptionally vulnerable to the incoming vines. The tendrils brutally slap Cookie in the side, sending her flying off trajectory and plummeting into the ground, Unsurprisingly, Cookie was unable to battle.

After our Pokémon are healed up, we shake hands, and Luna pulls me into a hug. She looks terribly proud of herself, but I guess I'll let her have her moment. In general, I'm not a competitive person, but I can't help seeing my twin as a rival. I'll just have to train hard for next time. The rest of the festival goes by in a blur, it was a lot of fun though. Luna was _slightly_ more modest about beating both Hau and me in such a spectacular fashion that I expected. By the time we're done it's a bit late to head down the hill back to our house, so we stay over with Hau and Hala. They have plenty of spare rooms. I'm tired and basically drop to sleep straight away. I have one of _them_ dreams. It's pleasant as always, this one featuring Lillie or Luna or some monstrous amalgamation of the two doing certain things to me.

* * *

Hau knocks on my door to provide a wakeup call far too early for my liking. Okay maybe it was like noon, but who knows what time I actually went to bed this morning. Together with Cookie, we get up, and we discuss today's plans over breakfast. Professor Kukui has a surprise for us and wants us down the lab as soon as possible. So after the meal, we grogged through the morning routine until we were ready to head to the lab. Professor Kukui met us on the beach and seemed super excited about what he had to show us. We enter his lab. Lillie had taken me here the night I arrived, but this was Luna's first time in the laboratory I think. We had a look around, missing out the attic area but instead heading down to the basement. There was a training area down here and professor Kukui's desk. I was happy to see Lillie, she had arrived back here safe and sound. I'll have to ask her what happened with Tapu Koko later.

"Here they are," Kukui announces, withdrawing some things from his desk drawer. They look different from usual, but I recognise them straight away.

"A Pokédex!" Luna says with glee. At least in Kanto, being given a Pokédex by a Pokémon professor is kinda the official start of your Pokémon adventure.

"Yes, it's a present for you all," the Professor says, "but there's one more thing." Professor types on his keyboard for a few seconds before hitting enter. Suddenly, the lights begin to flash. Three strange looking Pokémon zip out, shooting back and forth through the air.

"Rotoms, it's time! Get in the Rotomdex if you please," the Professor says. With an electronic giggle, the Rotoms zap through the air and into the Pokédexs.

The Pokédex almost jumped out my sister's hands as it blinked to life. "What— what's going on?" she asked.

"There's a Rotom, in your Pokédex. Booyah, Rotomdex," Kukui replied without really explaining anything.

The screen blinked in my hand, and a pair of eyeballs appeared.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rotom," the dex buzzed.

"Did— did the Pokédex just speak to me," I ask.

"Yeah Salis, you see that right there is a new experimental version of the Pokédex it's called a—"

"Rotomdex!" Rotom interrupted, "I get to live inside this comfy device and go on your journey with you. In exchange, I'll analysis encounters and snap pictures."

"Wow! Nice to meet you Rotom."

We spend almost an hour at the professor's lab just getting used to the new Pokédex. It's strange being able to have a conversation with a Pokémon and it shocked me how overtly intelligent Rotom was. We have our Rotoms scan all of our Pokémon and listen to the interesting Pokédex entries. It's nice hanging out. I'm dying to ask Lillie about her journey to meet the guardian Pokémon, but that'll have to wait until we're alone or everyone else is in the loop. Luna also announces Litten's new name, Kevin. Yes, Kevin.

We say goodbye to the Professor and head back to Hau'oli City. We've got a full day's training ahead of us, to prepare for our first Island Challenge trial. I'm chatting with Hau when I see Lillie fall in step with Luna.

"Hey," she says quietly, but just loud enough for me to hear.

I'm looking at the back of Luna's head, so I just imagine her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Hello," Luna replied coldly.

"I don't think you like me very much," Lillie says shyly.

"Well errr..." my sister trails off.

"Well, I'm sorry. I— I mean I wasn't trying to be passive aggressive or anything! I'm— I'm just a little scared of you." Lillie laughs nervously.

Luna apparently does not quite know what to say. "Well it's fine," she says coyly.

"So look, I got you a gift. A peace offering." Lillie opens her hand revealing a Z-Ring. "I happened upon a Sparkling Stone, so I had Hala craft it into a ring for you. It'll allow you to use Z-Moves."

Luna takes the ring and pulls Lillie into a hug. Lillie's face goes bright red. "Thanks," Luna says simply.

Lillie takes a deep breath. "Also I should tell you and Hau what's up."

We grab some ice cream and take a seat in the park. Lillie places her duffle bag on her lap.

"So after a long chain of events, I had a run in with a Pokémon," Lillie begins. She unzips her bag and releases Nebby. Luna's eyes glimmer with fascination. Hau takes out his Rotomdex and scans the Pokémon. Rotomdex is a little confused and reports it as unidentified.

"His name is Nebby, his species is a Cosmog, he's a psychic typed Legendary Pokémon," Lillie states matter of factly. Hau breaths out about a bazillion questions, so Lillie just continues. "He's somehow tied to the Island Guardians I think. I took him to Professor Kukui so we could do some research. Nebby has some kind of destiny, a prophecy I think. I've decided I need to take Nebby to meet each Guardian at their shrine."

"Oh okay, so you're gonna come with us as we complete our Island Challenge?" Hau asks, taking everything in his stride.

Lillie nods. "Yes. But—" she seems hesitant. Nebby squeals happily as he bobs around before she continues. "Some bad people are after Nebby. That's why I've been keeping him hidden from everyone. So far the only people who know about him are the Professor, Hala and Salis."

Luna raises an eyebrow at me. "You knew about this?" she says in acquisition.

I rub the back of my neck, not dissimilar to what Hau is alway doing, "Yes but only by accident! When we first arrived on the island do you remember when we went to look for Hala? I followed the path up to the Shrine and ran into Lillie there. As it happens, Nebby was in trouble, so I stepped in to help out. That's when Tapu Koko appeared and gave me the Sparkling Stone."

"You've been keeping secrets from me—" Luna begins, before being cut off by Lillie.

"Yes he was, but only because I asked him to! He had to convince me to trust you with this secret in the café yesterday. The people who are after Nebby have a lot of reach, and it could be nasty if they get him. I didn't know who to trust... but, but I trust you."

Luna groans in defeat. "Huh okay. Thanks. What now?"

"Yesterday after we had lunch I went to see Tapu Koko again, that's where I got your Sparkling Stone from. He showed me a painting too." Lillie flicks through a book before turning to show us a page. Between a crudely drawn sun and a crudely drawn moon, there's an outline of a Cosmog. Below are some music notes.

"Huh," Luna says after inspecting the diagram for a second. "Salis and I were named after the sun and the moon. What a weird coincidence."

We spend the rest of the day training and chatting about what all this could mean. By the end of it, a much more confident Cookie is ready for her first Island Challenge. Ilima brings us some snacks part way through the day and invites us to stay the night at his family's home in town. We accept gratefully, although he warns us that Luna and I will have to share a bed double bed. Luna reassures him that we're used to this being twins and all.

* * *

And so we arrive at Ilima's house. It's nice. It's safe to say that his family are not hurting for cash. His parents are kind enough, but we're pretty tired from training and quickly retire to our room for the night.

I'm in bed on my computer, trying to keep in touch with some friends back in Kanto, when my sister having showered and got changed. We play with our Pokémon before they both settle at the end of the bed.

"Hey Sal..." my sister says.

I look at her cautiously, trying to figure out her game.

"No game," she says, apparently reading my mind. She splays her hands and tries to look as sincere as possible.

"Okay... what's on your mind," I reply, not putting my guard down quite yet.

"Look. I know we've always got this kinda sibling rivalry thing going on. It's cute, fun even. But ultimately, we're always on the same side right?"

I hesitate but reply, "Yes of course."

"When it really comes down to it, we will always be on the same side. We can be completely honest with each other. There's no need for us to be distrustful or awkward or jealous or whatever. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We just sit in silence for a few minutes. "So erm, what was your point with all this?"

"Oh... oh yeah. Well since we're on this journey, we'll probably be sharing a room a lot right? If I were here by myself right now, I'd probably be masturbating..."

 **(s)**

"What— what?" I splutter. Well, this is quite the turn of events. My sister masturbates?

"Well yeah. You would be too right? We both know that each other masturbate right?"

"Yeah. Yes. Right."

Luna laughs. "Well, this is going about as well as I coulda hoped. I'm sorry if this is a bit weird."

There's a bit of a pause before I reply. "Yeah, just a tad weird. So are you saying we should..."

"Honestly I'm just horny as hell. I don't wanna have to be all sneaky about it whenever I wanna masturbate, but we're sharing a room. And hey, if I want to invite a boy over so I need ya outta my hair, I wanna just be direct about it ya know? And hey, I'll give you the same liberties of course. We can masturbate together if you'd like. We're twins, there's really no need for us to be awkward about it."

My face is probably bright red and my voice cracks as I ask "right now?"

"Sure right now if you'd like."

I take a deep breath. "Alright, I see what you're saying. There's really no point in hiding these kinda things from each other all the time. I'm glad you brought it up... I would have been too scared too."

"You never need to be scared of talking to me about anything, okay Sal?"

"Okay, Sis. So— how should we start?"

"How about you use that laptop of yours, navigate to your secret porn stash and find us something good to watch?"

I blink several times and resist the urge to hide under the covers. "You know about that folder?!"

Luna laughs sympathetically. "Oh yeah. I found it half a year ago. Remember all the times I asked to borrow your laptop?"

"Yes..."

She smirks.

"Gross..." I reply.

"You have excellent taste in porn by the way."

"Thank you?"

"I'm happy to finally lay all my cards on the table. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess." As a sign of trust, I click through to my porn folder and start browsing the categories. Out the corner of my eye, I see Luna repositioning her body underneath the covers.

"Can we go with some Pokémon on human?"

"Sure." I click through the folder and scroll down a list of videos. "Eevee?"

"Hell yes."

I play the video and shift the laptop, so it's between the two of us. I can't quite believe we're doing this. I can already see Luna's hand moving gently beneath the covers. She stifles a gasp. The porno shows an Eevee desperately pawing at a man's trousers, trying to pull them down. The man laughs and unzips his flies.

"So full disclosure time?" Luna asks, even as her hand moves between her legs.

"Sure," I say. I pull my pyjamas down and grasp my semi.

"I'll go first. I've been fucking the family cat for months."

"That's why Meowth always slept in your room?! I thought he just prefered you..."

"Well, I'm sure he does anyway!"

The pornstar's oversized schlong is released from his underwear, and the Eevee licks her lips eagerly. I rub at my not-so-oversized-schlong. I feel the need to try and one up my sister with my own sexual exploits.

"Lillie and I kinda have a thing going. I went home with her after we received our starters and she blew me."

Luna seems generally surprised. "Oh wow! I didn't know my brother was such a player! Good for you lil' bro."

"Okay, your turn." I stop beating around the bush and start actually jacking off. From the fapping sounds, it seemed that Luna was comfortable enough over the other side of the bed.

"Well not trying to one-up you or anything... But that same night I kinda had a threesome with Kevin and Meowth."

"Of course you did. You and your Litten fucked the day you met?" I eyed the cat Pokémon across the bed who just grinned at me.

"Well, you fooled around with Lillie the day you met right?"

"Okay touché." On the screen, the Eevee was getting a mouthful of human meat. The man was rough with her, and she loved it. Watching porn with my sister was pretty weird, but who cares, it felt good.

 **(/s)**


	5. Kevin I

**Kevin I**

I scratch the wooden doorframe. Once. Twice. I wait a moment and then hear the voice come from inside.

"Come in," the feminine voice says. I push the door, so it opens just enough for me to get past. The room is dark, but I can still see well enough thanks to my night vision. I recognise the silhouette of the sea lion sitting at the end of the bed. She was looking at me, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"You're up late," she says.

"Just out for a stroll. What are you doing here Popplio?" I reply.

She giggles. "Come'on Kitty my name's Cookie now."

"Oh yeah. Cookie. Gonna have to get used to that... anyway, Cookie we made a bet!"

"That we did Litten. But technically, we never actually battled— "

"My trainer beat your trainer! That counts!" I interrupt.

"That it does Kitty. So— "

"So you have to do whatever I say!"

"Alright calm down. I'm down for it anyway," Cookie says. She clambers onto two flippers and jumps off the bed.

"No no no!" I bear my teeth at her with a wicked smile, "we do it here!"

 **(s)**

"Here!" Cookie squeaks. She looks back at her trainer who's sleeping peacefully on his bed. "Salis is right there..."

"Ah don't worry. He's so tired after that festival; I don't think he's used to staying up that late." I say. I mount Cookie, taking my normal position, and she makes no move to stop me. If I were to be honest, she was my second choice tonight. Once Luna was lying down I had licked her inner thigh, but she apologised and said she was too tired. I was already hard as a Golem by the time I had walked the length of the entire corridor to Cookie's room. I rubbed my dick along the outside of her slit a couple of times before plunging in. Cookie gasps at the impact.

"Quieten down Cookie! Salis might be tired, but you'll wake him at this rate!"

Cookie laughs which quickly turns into another moan. I pull out of her and then push right back in. "I hate you," she says.

"Nah you love me really," I say, punctuating my words with a thrust.

"Yeah..." she breathless replies, "Fuck you're so hot..."

"And you're so wet and cool. Man, I love this. Look at us, a fire type and a water type getting along!" I fuck her slick pussy nice and deep, making her moan out.

"Them humans really should give us our own television show," she comments. I can tell I'm hitting her just the way she likes it.

"Ohh fuck yeah. I can see it now 'The Litten and Popplio show'!"

"Hey! Why does your name get to go first?"

I bear my teeth threateningly, but then realise there's no way for the Pokémon I'm currently fucking from behind to see. "I think we both know who is in charge here," I reply, keeping up my steady thrusting.

"Me— " Cookie squeaks out, just as I hit her right where she likes it.

"What did you say?" I challenge. I fuck her hard and bite roughly on one of her floppy ears. Thanks to the many times we've fucked I know that she can take it as hard as I can give it.

"Uhhh fuckkkk," Cookie moans. I feel her writhe around me as she cums. "You're in charge! You! I'm your bitch!" Cookie screams, apparently having completely forgotten about her previous fear of waking up her trainer.

"God damn straight," I say in my dominant voice.

"But uhhh the 'Litten and Popplio Show' might need to be on the adult channel."

And that just about did it. With a happy purr, I let loose and shoot my load deep into my eager little bitch.

Cookie moans in satisfaction. "Yes! So hot! Fill me up Kitty," she shouts. And that, I do. We both remain still; panting and enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. About a minute later I find that the lusty haze is starting to clear up and I can finally think straight.

"Did you really just cum at the thought of us fucking on human television?" Cookie cheekily asks.

 **(/s)**

"Shutup!" I say, probably too defensively. I dismount Cookie, and we snuggle up. At around the same time, the bright Alolan moon comes out from behind a cloud, and the room is illuminated through the thinly veiled window. I can still hear Cookie's trainer, Salis, snoring softly on the bed above us.

"We're lucky that we're still together," Cookie says quietly.

"Yeah," I agree. She is right. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified we would end up being split up. After a disaster tore through our homeland, we were adopted by the Kahuna. I was pretty beat up, but Cookie was always there to keep our spirits high. While Rowlet, who's now been named Pepper by his trainer, was alright company, but Cookie and I were inseparable. Pepper got along well with the Kahuna's son; they usually hung out together all the time anyway. The first few weeks were rough, and I've never told Cookie just how much she helped me get through it. Once I was up and moving, we used to spend hours just exploring the Kahuna's house. It was pretty big and had many empty rooms, so there was always a quiet place we could find and have some time together. I did depend on her quiet optimism. She even let me take out my anger and stress whenever we did it, although I guess she's secretly into it.

I knew one day soon the Kahuna was going to send us off on a Pokémon adventure with some trainers, and I was getting ready to spew fire at whichever jerk tried to split us up. And then, when the day finally came, it wasn't bad at all. By some miracle, the trainers that adopted us were twins and heading out on their journey together. I was cautious around Luna at first, but she and Meowth had made me feel right at home that night! She also happened to be very good at sucking dick, so that helped too.

"Have you and Salis done anything yet?" I ask, flicking my head towards the sleeping boy.

"What do you mean?" Cookie replies obliviously.

"Come on Cookie! Have you not hurried up and fucked Salis already?"

Cookie visibly shrinks inwards and goes all shy. I've made her uncomfortable. "It's only been three days Litten..." she states.

"Oh yeah? Well, I made my trainer my bitch day one," I state. I had already boasted about my night with Luna to Cookie extensively.

Cookie laughs awkwardly. "That's not saying much Litten. You're so horny you would fuck anything that moves." She playfully slaps me on the back with one of her flippers.

"Don't pretend you're not horny all the time too, Cookie. What's taking you so long?"

"I don't know if Salis would be in to it..." Cookie trails off.

"You don't know? Of course he will be! Come on Cookie you know that like all humans are perverts right? Except for maybe the Kahuna, not once did he try anything funny."

"You sound disappointed," Cookie teased. An idea flashed into my head, and I was feeling a little cruel.

 **(s)**

"So you know how you lost the bet..." I bait. We had got the idea from Luna's bet against Hau. It seemed fun for us to make a bet around the battle during the festival. Since my trainer had beaten Cookie's trainer, she had to do whatever I say.

"Yeah... you want me to suck you off or something?"

"Close," I say, once more flicking my head to the side to peer up at the bed.

"Suck him," I say. I bear my teeth mischievously, and I can see the glint in Cookie's wide eyes as the moonlight reflects off them.

"Oh come on Litten, you can't be serious," Cookie squeaks. The blush on her cheeks is visible even in the pale light.

"It's about time you made a move. Salis is far too shy to make the first move, so you're just going to have to. Like a good friend, I'm just giving you some encouragement."

"But he's sleeping!" Cookie says. She still has an edge of abhorrence to her voice, but I can tell she's coming around to the idea.

"So? If he wakes up, it'd just make him love you even more, and if he doesn't then, I guess you get away with it for another night. Think about it Cookie; you can't lose."

After a moment of silence, I knew my perverted sort of logic had won out.

With an exaggerated sigh, Cookie concedes. "Fine... but only because I have to do whatever you say." Cookie jumps up onto the end of her sleeping trainer's bed. Now that I think about it, this happens to be the room where we first banged it out when I was still injured and bound to the bed. Cookie pulled back the thin bed sheet, getting ready to do the dirty deed.

"One more thing," I say, "make me a bubble." The glare that comment got me was almost paralysing.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" Cookie comments, coldly. Despite her snappy words, she does exactly what I asked. A balloon of water inflates from her nose, getting bigger and bigger. With a flip of a flipper, the bubble detaches and drifts down to the ground beside me.

"Thanks," I say. Cookie returns her attention to the task at hand, leaving me to my bubble. The bubble is slightly larger than me and too dense to float. The wet surface scattered the moonlight, causing strange waves of light to ripple around the room. I climb onto the bubble and grip around the front with both paws. I have to be careful with my claws as not to burst the bubble. Besides that, I knew the bubble would be strong enough for me to be rough with it.

Sometimes, back when we lived with the Kahuna, Cookie would be too tired to keep up with the sex drive of a fire type like me. One night, we discovered another use for them bubbles she could make. They were great to hump. I could slip my dick pass the bubble's surface and go to town like the bubble was a bitch. It felt completely different than fucking Cookie herself, but it was good in its own way. Between Cookie and Luna, they can probably keep my satisfying, so I doubt I'll need to use a bubble again, but let's do it again, just for old times' sake.

Just like back then, I plunge my nicely hardening dick into the watery surface. I sigh as I hear the strangely satisfying squelching sound. I had successfully bullied Cookie into sucking her sleeping trainer's dick. She had already peeled back the sheet, revealing Salis's flaccid cock.

"I can't believe you're making me do this..." she mumbles as she leans in. I don't reply, and instead, I continue humping the bubble. By now Cookie had taken her trainer's dick into her mouth and started sucking. I could practically hear him growing hard inside her suckling mouth, although the human didn't stir whatsoever. I realise how creepy it was that I was getting off to watching my bitch pleasure a sleeping human, but who cares. I'm sure I'm doing him a favour. At the very least I was giving him some pleasant dreams, and this experience will hopefully help him man-up and take matters into his own hands.

I watched with a sinister glare as Cookie began to struggle. I have no problem admitting that even a relatively modest human is going to outsize my pecker. I realised had silly interspecies penis-envy was the first time I spotted a Snorlax sleeping in the forest. So as a result of being human, Salis's penis was undoubtedly the biggest Cookie has ever dealt with, and she was struggling. It was kinda hot.

To her credit, Cookie eventually took the entire erection and worked it like a champ. As her teacher, I was secretly proud. The human didn't move much and hardly made a sound. He musta been exhausted. No moaning, or gasping or thrusting, just a barely audible hum and a smile on his face.

It's not too much longer until he cums, and I do too. I was secretly hoping he'd make a more orgasmic sound, but there was nothing as he shot his load into his Pokémon's mouth. Cookie pulled back with a string of cum connecting her mouth to the tip of his penis. Using her flippers, she awkwardly moved the sheet back into place. I looked up at her, slumped over her bubble with a look of bliss.

 **(/s)**

"I can't believe you made me do that," she said. "Alright Kitty you've had your fun for tonight," she adds. I open my mouth to say something; I'm not sure what, but she stops me. "Don't push it," she adds with a weak smile. She curls up at the end of her still sleeping trainer's bed. "Goodnight Litten," she says.

"Goodnight Cookie," I reply. I use a single claw to pop the bubble, sending tiny droplets of my water along with my cum all over the place. I'm too tired to do much else, so I wish Cookie a good night's sleep and stumble back to Luna's room.

I wake up the following day, and we head out. Cookie is pretty quiet, and I feel the need to say something sincere.

"Sorry about last night," I say when Pepper is definitely out of earshot. "Too far?" I ask.

Cookie is quiet for a moment but then mumbles "Yeah probably. It's alright though, don't make me do something like that again."

I'm glad Cookie wasn't going to hold a grudge or anything, and she was right. I'm at least self-aware enough to feel ashamed of what I did like I basically forced my friend into raping a sleeping human, but I decide to shrug it off. No one got hurt after all, and Salis is none the wiser.

We hang out at the lab for a while while the shirtless professor hooks our trainers up with some thingamajigs. We're introduced to Rotom, a very strange Pokémon who can bridge the gap between human and Pokémon speak. That could be useful. We then spend all day training. With each enemy knocked out I can feel my power swell stronger. According to Cookie, there's some big battle coming up, so I decided to put my all into today. We were taking a break, relaxing in the shade, when my trainer gave me some long awaited news.

"Hey, Litten. It's about time I gave you a name, isn't it?" she asked.

I jump up onto all four paws and look at her hopefully. "Hell yeah bitch!" I exclaim happily. It was about time I got a name; I can't believe Cookie got a nickname before me. Salis always seemed super indecisive, while Luna was anything but.

"Alright calm down! I have just the name for you!" Luna says, before breathing in to leave a dramatic pause, "Kevin!" She enthusiastically jazz hands in my direction.

The bubble balancing on Cookie's nose bursts loudly as she guffaws.

"Kevin," Cookie says hysterically, almost crying. Salis chuckles at the name too. Luna seems to take offence similarly to me.

"Hey!" she yells at her brother. "What's wrong with Kevin?"

"Yeah Cookie," I agree, "What is wrong with Kevin?"

"Nothing nothing!" Salis quickly says. He splays his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. "He does look like a Kevin," Salis adds.

"He's right," Cookie says, "you look exactly like a Kevin."

I shrug it off. Kevin was my name now, and I was gonna own it! Eventually, Cookie settled down and got back to blowing another bubble.

We kept training until the evening, maybe somewhat more annoying each time Cookie would almost laugh just by referring to me by "Kevin". I'll have to make sure to put her in her place tonight.

A pretty strange part of the day was when "Nebby" popped up. There's a girl that Luna is friends with, Lillie is her name. The humans were talking about something dull; I wasn't paying attention when suddenly a strange Pokémon pops up. Nothing like any creature I met in the forest, they referred to him as Nebby. The unfortunate thing was terrified; he could hardly form a coherent sentence. Cookie tried to calm him down, but he was too shy and confused. Eventually, he popped back into Lillie's bag, and that was the last we saw of him.

That night the humans take us to another big house, not dissimilar to Hau's home. We all share a room; Luna, her brother, Cookie and I. It's fine by me, I can always sneak off with Cookie if we need some privacy.

I was very almost asleep when I felt Cookie tug at my paw. I lazily open my eyes and look at her.

"They're doing something weird," she whispers ominously.

I'm tired, but my curiosity is peaked. I look around the room to locate what she's referring to.

It doesn't take very long. Both our trainers are still awake, lying side by side in bed. They're watching something on a glowy screen. I register the sound and find myself confused. There's a wet flapping sound, the sound I'm used to hearing when Cookie and I are fucking or something. Both the humans had their hands underneath the sheets, and I could see the fabric distort as their hands moved.

I think I've figured it out, but Cookie confirms it. "They're pleasuring themselves," Cookie states.

I glance from one to the other. Neither has seen that we're awake yet. They were talking too, but quietly. Even with my heightened sense of hearing, I had to strain to figure out what they were saying.

"Of course you did. You and your Litten fucked the day you met?" Salis muttered, between breaths. Well huh, the humans are talking about sex.

"Why are they touching themselves and they're talking about sex? Do they not know how to breed?" I ask, generally confused.

"They're brother and sister," Cookie states.

"So?" I ask.

"It would be taboo for them to fuck in human culture," Cookie explains.

"Oh weird... so this is their alternative?"

"I guess so."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"So hey, you wanna do it?" I ask.

"What!? Our trainers are right there. In front of them?"

"Well, I guess so. They're not concerned about doing whatever the hell this is while we're here." I'm prepared to drop the idea as soon as Cookie suggests to do so, I'm not going to push her like I did last night.

Cookie shrugs casually. "Alright Kevin," she says plainly. With a mixture of surprise and excitement, I barely stop myself from literally pouncing her.


End file.
